


我来

by songzichen



Category: songzichen
Genre: M/M, 双道长 - Freeform, 晓宋 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 02:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songzichen/pseuds/songzichen





	我来

晓星尘在做爱时偶尔会想到以前的宋岚，那个青涩的，在这方面完全听他的话，那个任他调戏的宋岚。

不过现在真的没有那种余闲想以前，因为现在他身上这个就性感的不得了，而且他还要听宋岚的要求，不准动也不准碰他，天知道这需要多强的忍耐力。

宋岚正赤裸着身体，跨坐在晓星尘身上，右手扶着他的肉棒对着自己的后穴慢慢往下坐。湿润紧致的肉壁在龟头进入的那一刻便紧紧缠上，像是无数张小口咬上去一样，惹的晓星尘忍不住吸口气。

晓星尘紧闭着眼，额角的青筋抽了抽，忍住了丢盔卸甲的丢面子行为。

“星尘……”

听到宋岚的低唤，晓星尘下意识睁开眼，入眼的是一片白皙的肌肤，窄腰长腿，胸口的乳头连最基本的触摸都没有，仅仅是暴露在空气中便挺立起来，让晓星尘想起身含住它，用牙齿扯咬它，用舌头舔弄它，用手指揉捏它，让那两粒十分寂寞的乳头变得红肿，得到应有的‘关爱’。

“恩……星尘……”宋岚又唤了一声，带着浅浅的呻吟，从口中溢出。

晓星尘看着宋岚，从眉眼看到鼻梁，再看到嘴唇，宋岚的眼角发红，额头冒着细汗，甚至有几缕发丝黏在上面，呼吸间伴随着胸口的起伏，晓星尘甚至看清了微张的嘴唇中的舌头，在晓星尘的注视下，舌头微微探出来，轻轻扫过形状姣好的薄唇，平添一层水色。

宋岚微微歪着头，微红的眼角带着勾引人的意味，他对晓星尘说：“星尘……看我。”

我在看，我在看，我在看啊，子琛，晓星尘在心底回答。

“你看我下面，”宋岚的手挡着自己的性器，修长的手指试图往两人紧密相连的地方探去，喘息中带着轻轻的笑声，“我全部都吃进去了哦。”

晓星尘呼吸一滞，双手使劲扯着身下的床单，其实没有全部吃进去，如果晓星尘现在能碰宋岚，他一定会紧紧梏住宋岚的窄腰，将他狠狠的压向自己，让自己的肉棒进到更深的地方，然后狠狠的操他，如果能的话。

宋岚动的很缓慢，在肉棒擦过前列腺时还会停下，让自己适应，双手撑在晓星尘腹部，尽量让自己的后穴把身下的巨物吞的更进去，但是无论如何都找不到平时晓星尘操自己的感觉，那种，那种更强烈的快感。

“子琛……让我来好吗，”晓星尘喑哑着嗓音，眼睛因为忍到极限变得通红，“我想碰你……让我碰你，好吗？”

晓星尘的模样让宋岚犹豫了，结果这犹豫在下一秒支离破碎，晓星尘动起了腰，狠狠的撞击着宋岚的肠壁，甚至十分熟练的压过宋岚的前列腺，直把宋岚操的呻吟不止。

晓星尘听到了宋岚和他交合处的水声。

“等……啊！星尘…我没有，嗯……让你动……啊！”宋岚被操的大腿发软，撑在晓星尘小腹上的双手有点撑不住了，直到晓星尘再次操过前列腺时，仰起脑袋，露出线条优美的脖颈，身下的性器射出一股白浊，然后半个身子软趴趴的趴在晓星尘身上，挺立的乳头在接触到身下人的肌肤时，还让宋岚难耐的呻吟了一下。

晓星尘停下了动作，眨眨眼，说，“子琛，你被我操射了。”

这也不是宋岚第一次被操射，晓星尘经常会抓住他的双手，不让他抚摸自己的性器，只能靠后穴里的肉棒射精。

晓星尘喜欢这样，宋岚是一个十分清冷的人，还有严重的洁癖，这样的一个人，光靠后穴，靠自己的肉棒就可以射精，简直就像清冷的外表下有着一颗淫荡的心。

宋岚似乎还未从高潮缓过神，眼神迷离，双手抱在晓星尘的耳侧，脑袋往前凑，嘴唇还没吻上去，舌头下意识的就伸到晓星尘的嘴中，互相勾缠，交换对方口中的津液。

“唔……嗯，”好舒服，宋岚闭着眼想着。

这是晓星尘养出来的习惯，从高中互相表白自己的心意，面红耳赤的接吻，晓星尘都会一本正经的说把舌头伸到对方嘴里才是真正的接吻，然后让宋岚伸出自己的舌头，刚开始笨拙的吻技还时不时让对方的磕到牙齿，最后嘶嘶呼痛。

那时候的晓星尘可正值青春期，火气最盛的时期。

因为约定好了成年才可以将自己互相交给对方，所以晓星尘只能以接吻发泄自己的爱欲，时不时将舌头往宋岚喉咙探去，仿佛要将对方吞下去一般都力道，经常让宋岚挣扎着逃脱开晓星尘的怀抱，虽然不过两秒又会被晓星尘抱回去，结束的时候宋岚总是垂着眼睑，眼睛红红，小小的啜泣，楚楚可怜的模样让人想到森林里的小鹿。

让人更想欺负他。

后来熟练了，校园里每个隐秘的地方都有他们接吻的身影，有时候在空无一人的教学楼后面，有时候在夜晚的操场，或者搬完体育器材，浑身冒着热汗的时候，更甚至是空无一人的教室，面对着摄像头倾述自己的爱意。

现在接吻时伸出舌头俨然成为宋岚的一个小小的习惯之一。

“嘶！”腰间的疼痛让晓星尘忍不住抽气，不知道什么时候宋岚缓过神，又端端正正的坐回了晓星尘身上，顺便还在晓星尘腰上掐了一把。

“这次你再动我们可以休息一个月了，”宋岚又恢复到清冷的模样，只不过微红的眼角和清冷的声音反差极大，让人更想侵犯他。

宋岚清冷的模样在下一秒被打碎，体内的肉棒又开始胀大，“呜……你干什么又变大了……”

“这不能怪我啊子琛，你太诱人了。”晓星尘眨眨眼睛，他不知道他能不能坚持不动了，那里太舒服了，如果让他形容操宋岚的时候，那就跟上了天堂一样，但是让他不动，情欲无法完全得到释放，那是要让他掉进地狱啊！

也许是因为自己平时欺负子琛欺负过头了吧，子琛现在要报复回来。

宋岚可没有想那么多，他现在只要抬起臀部往下坐。

听着让人面红耳赤的水声和坐下去时发出的啪啪声，宋岚努力收紧肠肉。

只不过宋岚越这样晓星尘就越难耐，甚至让他有点想念那小鹿般模样的宋岚，因为那个好欺负。

现在看不到了啊，晓星尘看着正闭眼坐在自己身上的‘自己动，丰衣足食’的宋岚，有点可惜啊。

不，子琛喝醉的时候可以看到，晓星尘眼中的光亮一闪而过。

喝醉时的宋岚，十分乖巧，做爱的时候又把控不了自己，在高潮后会小声啜泣，晓星尘以为欺负过头要拔出来时又将腿紧紧缠上，不让晓星尘离开，晓星尘内射后宋岚更不想晓星尘离开，晓星尘稍稍拔出一点，宋岚就会哭起来，一边哭一边小声的说‘不要拔出去……东西流出去我就怀不了星尘的孩子了’。

这只会让晓星尘想压着他再操一遍。

喜欢宋岚人知道宋岚喝醉的模样后，就会想尽办法邀请宋岚去喝酒，有男有女，宋岚会拒绝大部分，实在拒绝不了的晓星尘就会跟在旁边。

晓星尘挺喜欢别人看着宋岚的眼神，因为无论她们有多喜欢，宋岚还是他的，喜欢的人越多越能证明宋岚的优秀。

晓星尘可以接受别人喜欢宋岚，就像他喜欢宋岚一样，因为宋岚是世间最好的，但是晓星尘绝对不允许别人碰宋岚，因为这世间最好是他的。

宋岚已经有一年多没碰过酒了，因为晓星尘的一次没有在他身边，一个饭局，对方老板是熟人了，但是晓星尘没想到那老板的一个朋友居然对宋岚觊觎已久。

宋岚和那个人似乎也认识，幸好的是那个老板最后还是不放心打了个电话给自己。

晓星尘赶到时，那个混蛋正搂着宋岚的腰，一只手隔着衣服布料搓揉宋岚的乳头，还舔弄宋岚敏感的耳垂。

晓星尘觉得自己要气疯了，他觉得自己要疯了，我的子琛，那是我的，你凭什么碰他，你有什么资格?

怎么把宋岚带回家的晓星尘已经记不清了，最后只记得那个混蛋擦着嘴角的血朝地上啐了一口血沫子，冲他喊：“你以为你能看着宋岚一辈子！？你能一直跟在他身边，我他妈要宋岚要定了！你等着！”然后还朝晓星尘竖了个中指，晓星尘也回敬了他一个中指。

在家里晓星尘也很冷静的给宋岚擦拭了身体，特别是耳垂和乳头，还有腰间，但是无论怎么擦，晓星尘还是觉得那个人在宋岚身上留下来痕迹。

要怎么让它消失呢？子琛有洁癖啊，等子琛醒来肯定会很恶心的，子琛被我以外的人碰了，啊！只要把我的痕迹覆盖上去就好了，只要我的痕迹够多，肯定能让它彻底消失。

这么想着，晓星尘就怎么做了。

拿起床头抽屉里的润滑液，晓星尘握着熟睡中的宋岚右脚脚裸，抬了起来，把性器拨开，让宋岚身下那后穴暴露无遗，沾了润滑液的手指在那按了几下，探了进去，草草的扩张到三根手指，便换上了自己硬挺的肉棒。

宋岚在快感中醒来，入眼是在晃的天花板，眼角看到的黑发和被人操到醒让他不知所措，身体下意识的僵硬，后穴收缩的更加剧烈，下一刻腰肢就被紧紧锢住，一股灼热的液体射了进来。

“诶…啊……”宋岚的双腿因为这股灼热微微抽搐，眼角的泪就这么流下来。

身上的人起来后宋岚的心放下来了，“星尘。”

晓星尘没有回答，直接捞着宋岚的腰，把他直接翻过身，肉棒在宋岚体内转了个圈。

“呜……”宋岚呜咽了一声，性器就这么射了出来。

晓星尘没有管宋岚，只是使劲操着宋岚，在他身下留下更多的齿痕。

宋岚被操的塌下了腰，只不过这更方便晓星尘操他，宋岚忍不住哭泣，求饶，向前一点一点爬开，又立刻被抓回去。

宋岚昏了过去，醒来后浑身疼痛，动一下都能听到骨头的嘎吱嘎吱声，他觉得身上应该没有一处是好的了。

晓星尘就坐在宋岚身边。

“子琛……对不起。”

“嗯。”

“子琛，你以后别喝酒了好吗。”

明明是吗字结尾却是个肯定句，但是宋岚还是说了好，他大概知道星尘那么疯狂的原因了，被操醒时的恐惧感和恶心感还留在心理。

半响后，宋岚张口说，“星尘，对不起。”

事情过去那么久，晓星尘还是不敢让宋岚喝酒，哪怕见不到那小鹿般的眼神。

现在这样也很好，晓星尘看着在他身上的人。

直到宋岚眼神迷离，开口说，“星尘，操我。”

下一秒宋岚就被扑倒在床褥中，双腿被分开到最大，到嘴的话因身下的撞击变的支离破碎，“晓……星尘！啊，你一个月都……嗯…别想上我的……嗯，我的床！”

晓星尘停了一会，眨了眨很是无辜的眼睛，说，“子琛，是你让我操你的啊！”

“你……”剩下的话淹没在了唇齿相交里。


End file.
